Forever and Always
by RouxKiho
Summary: I want you forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song forever and always by Parachute**

**Dedication: To anyone who reviews and reads :)**

* * *

I sit at the table and the hour's just get later and later. He was supposed to be here, why hasn't he showed up yet? I'm sure he would of called if something came up at work, but he didn't. No one has seen him either. I advert my gaze to the driveway but I can't see the familiar car that is supposed to be there. That is always there. But nothing is – it's an empty blank space. What if something is wrong?

The phone ringing brought me out of my daydream; walking over the phone I answer a little sourly but who can blame me? I mean my fiancé isn't home. He is late.

"Something has happened to Mr N. Uzumaki and I think you should come down to the hospital right now" The voice informs me and hangs up before I can bombard them with the questions I need answers too.

Rushing around I quickly grabbed my coat and stopped by the front door. My mind goes back to December as I think of when he asked me a question. I remember as he bent down on one knee and smiled at me, and he said,

"_I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always' _

I smiled at the memory and dart out of the door, hoping, praying, pleading that he will be fine and I'm worrying over nothing.

* * *

As I walk into the entrance I walk into the front desk and I barely recognised my voice as I asked,

"I'm h-here to s-see my husband. N Uzu-Uzumaki"

The lady smiled sympathetically at me and did a movement with her hands and beckoned me to follow her. The lead me down a maze of halls, a maze that's never ending. The lady beside me explains what happened to him but I can hardly hear a word she says. She stops at a room and walks away after nodding and smiling. Entering the room I do my best to keep a straight a face and not allow the tears to fall with out my permission. I amble over to his bedside and I take in the appearance at my fiancé. He was attached to machines with pipes and goodness knows what hanging off him. I grip his hand tightly – maybe a little too tight because he winces slightly – and I try my best to distract him. Even thought is obvious neither of us is really into this conversation. We talk about the kids we wanted and what a good life we have planned out. About the house on the hillside that we've had our eye on for quite sometime now and where we would stay forever and always. Through the good, and the bad and the darn right ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember. Whether rich or for poor or for better we'll always have each other forever and always.

Calling in the nurse as an idea popped into my mind. I have to make this idea happen so we'll no longer have to wait. I get the chaplain and tell him my idea. He smiles and nods happy to do this for my fiancé and I. Grabbing some rings from the couple next door I walk back into the room with a smile fixed on my face. Everyone is laughing and a few have tears rolling down their faces. Gripping his hands I look into his blue eyes that I've fallen in love with and repeat,

"_I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever we'll still have each other. Forever and always" _And he sat there in his bed squeezing my hand and smiling brightly as he recognised those words.

* * *

I finish the vows but I instantly notice something is wrong. The beeps are getting slow and distant and his skin in going pale. Tears gather in my eyes and my grip just tightens, he better not be doing what I think is happening. His voice is low as he says,

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always'

* * *

A/n

**Review, favourites and just review guys. Even if it's a sad, happy or neutral face. Whatever! This fic is based on the song forever and always by parachute and I'm sorry if it wasn't any good. Please forgive me, and this was pure Kiho no Roux involved which means she's sucks and stuff…**

**And check out our separate accounts **Kiho-Chyan** and **Roux Cherie

**~Kiho **


End file.
